Anthony Weiner
Anthony Weiner was is a representative from New York's 9th congressional district. Anthony Weiner suffers from a liberal disease that causes inflammation of the balls. The enlarge balls produce large quantities of testosterone which could induce the patient to throw fits of rage similar to those suffering from "roid rage". It also caused him to expose his...well, weiner...to co-eds he met on Twitter and Facebook Medical Doctors advice republicans to stay away from Mr. Weiner if they wanna see their next election cycle. Antony Weiner Anti-American Speech: July 30, 2010 Great courage to wait until all members have already spoken and then stand up and wrap your arms around procedure. We see it in the United States Senate every single day where members say "We want amendments. We want debate. We want amendments but we're still a no." Then we stand up and say "Oh, if only we had a different process, we'd vote yes." You vote yes if you believe yes. You vote in favor of something if you believe it's the right thing. If you believe it's the wrong thing, you vote no. We are following a procedure by Republican heckling and requests to yield -- I will not yield to the gentleman and the gentleman will observe regular order! THE GENTLEMAN WILL OBSERVE REGULAR ORDER! Gets up and yells to intimidate people into believing he's right. He is wrong! The gentleman is wrong! The gentleman is providing cover for his colleagues rather than doing the right thing. It's Republicans wrapping their arms around Republicans rather than doing the right thing on behalf of the heroes. It is a shame, a shame! If you believe this is a bad idea to provided health care, then vote no. But don't give me the cowardly view that "Oh, if it was a different procedure." again. The gentleman will observe regular order and sit down. I will not. The gentleman will sit. The gentleman is correct in sitting. I will not. I will not stand here and listen to my colleagues say "If only I had a different procedure that allows us to stall, stall, stall and then vote no." Instead of standing up and defending your colleagues in voting no on this humane bill, you should urge them to vote yes — something the gentleman HAS. NOT. DONE.http://sw-fangirl.livejournal.com/524892.html Facts *For someone named Weiner he is packing huge! Does he have a license for that? *He is rip for your pleasure *Same age as John Stewart... are we sure he is joowish? *Watches the Daily Show during sex, ewwww... I knew John Stewart's show was sleazy but I didnt know it was that kind of sleaze! Image:Anthony-weiner-twitter-picture.jpg|Come on! That has to be photoshop! Image:Topless anthony weiner.jpg|A topographical picture of the Weinervalley of brawn. External Tubes *Weiner Goes Berserker! *Anthony goes berserk again! *Weiner decapitates Peter King on National TV!!! *Anthony Weiner is mad! *Anthony Weiner gives another anti-american speech *Stewart stole Weiner's Peanut Butter *John Stewart supports deranged Anthony Weiner *Joe Scarborough picks up a fight! *Anthony Weiner bullies 17 Republicans to vote with him *Weiner eviscerates another republican *Weiner hates rape, GOP argues that some rapes are good *Real American uncovers shocking scandal! Anthony Weiner to resign! *Libural media trying to protect Weiner *Weiner to testify about scandal, crotch to be censored *Real American already target of The Clinton's hit squad! *Anthony Weinder, the sekret mooslim